


Secrets

by Sboyle92



Category: Criminal Minds, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Holmes Sister - Freeform, Original Female Character - Freeform, Third Holmes sister
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2018-03-28
Packaged: 2018-09-24 04:50:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9703046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sboyle92/pseuds/Sboyle92
Summary: Scarlet Parker is profiller for the BAU and has been for years. When ghosts from her past come back to haunt her, who will she trust?





	1. Chapter 1

Secrets

Sherlock + Criminal Minds

Scarlet Parker is profiller for the BAU and has been for years. When ghosts from her past come back to haunt her, who will she trust?

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds or Sherlock in any shape or form.

Chapter 1

Beep! Beep! Beep!

Scarlet groaned into her pillow from where she was snuggled in her bed on her stomach. As the beeping continued, she reached over and slammed her hand down on the off button for her alarm clock.

Turning onto her back, she looked up at the ceiling for a moment, trying to wake her brain up. She had been up til 4 in the morning this time, doing experiments, causing minor explosions, and it was 6 now. She had an hour to get ready and an hour to get to the office so she knew she wasn’t going to have time for any extra minutes of sleep. She was just glad that she had her own house outside of the city and no landlord to complain about anything. 

She stood up and wrapped her robe around her and stuffed her feet into her slippers as she yawned and walked off to the bathroom. 

Quickly taking a shower in her state of the art bathroom, she got dressed after blow drying her red blonde hair that she inheritated from her mother. 

She put on a Yigal Azrouel Suede Buestier and through on a Yigal Azrouel Giogrio Tie Blazer over it. Next she put on a pair of Calvin Klein Wool Chine Trousers and a VanaShree Broad Belt Safari. After slipping in feet into a pair of her Calvin Klein Grain Riding Boots, clipping the Stephanie Kantis Pearl Pendant Necklace on around her neck, her Galtiscopio La Giostra watch around her wrist, and grabbing her Foley + Corinna Tonya Tote bag. Looking at the clock, she saw that she had fifteen minutes before she had to leave. 

Perfect! Gave her enough time to make a cup of tea before she would have to drink coffee all day, especially when Reid brought her something from the coffee shop like he did every morning.

After draining her cup, she clipped on her badge, a pair of handcuffs, and her gun, grabbed her go-bag, her cellphone, and her keys, walking out of her house and towards the black SUV sitting in her driveway.

Hopping inside, Scarlet drove away from her secluded home and towards the Quantico field office where her team would be gathering for the day.

Aaron Hotchner, Jason Gideon, J.J., Derek Morgan, Spencer Reid, and Penelope Garcia made up her family of profliers. And yet, none of them knew much about her. The address on her file was an apartment building in the city, where she had lived when she moved to Quantico to join the FBI four years ago. None of them knew that she was actually from London because she was able to hide her accent really well and she had hacked every data base that she had to to make it seem like she was born in a small town in California, was an orphan - which she definitely wasn’t -, and didn’t have any family left. 

It wasn’t that she didn’t trust them… she just didn’t trust anyone, especially when having two older brothers that have an above average intelliegence and could give Reid a run for his money. And so could she, in fact. Her and her brothers were able to look at someone and able to deduce their whole entire life story in under a minute and their minds were able to process and remember things that others couldn’t. They were able to recall any facts they needed to when they went into this place called their Mind Palace.

Yet her team didn’t even know about that or how smart she actually was. They just knew that she was able to keep up with Reid when he needed someone to bounce ideas off of and that she had two degrees in Psychology and Sociology and was an expert in both fields. Scarlet hated lying to them but it was the only way she has been able to fly under her oldest brother’s connections when he keeps on looking for her/ 

Scarlet had been driving on autopilot as she was consumed by her thoughts and had reached work just in time. 

She parked in the underground garage and grabbed her purse and bag, pocketing her car keys as she shut and locked her car. She checked watch as she stepped into the elevator and saw that she had ten minutes still so she was doing fine on time actually. 

The elevator opened to the floor for the BAU and she immediately saw Reid and Morgan getting coffee, Hotch and Gideon, as well as J.J. in their offices… and also saw a long haired, dark brunette woman in Hotch’s office talking to him with the door shut.

Scarlet suspected that the woman was here for the open position now that Elle Greenway had quit a couple weeks ago. She put her purse down on the desk across from Morgan and stowed her go-bag underneath her desk.

“Morning, boys.” Scarlet said, walking over to the two agents. Morgan and Reid turned and smiled at her. Scarlet immediately felt an urge to analyze and pick apart what they did in the twelve hours that she last saw them but she pushed it back, she had learned how to restrain herself instead of just blurting things out.

“Hey Parker!” “Hey Scarlet!” 

Scarlet grabbed the coffee that Reid held out to her. “Splash of cream, three sugar?”

Reid smiled at her. “You know it.”

Scarlet returned his smile and led the way back to their desks. “Thanks, Reid. So, what did you guys do last night?”

Morgan sighed and leaned back in his chair. “What, in the twelve hours that we haven’t seen you?”

Scarlet grinned at him. “Why, of course. Nothing is happening in my life right now so I have to live it through someone.”

Reid didn’t say anything, he was too busy reading through some emails that he had gotten the twelve hours they had been gone.

“You know, I don’t think I have ever been over to your place or hung out with you outside of work or when we are on a case in the four years that I’ve known you.”

Scarlet shrugged. “Well, that’s because I’m boring. I don’t do anything but go home or come here.”

Morgan narrowed his chocolate brown eyes on her. Scarlet felt herself get lost slightly in his eyes before her mind that was similiar to her brothers remind her that sentiment wasn’t a good thing.

“Yeah, I don’t believe that… One of these days, I’m going to surprise you at your place with Reid and drag you to a bar or club or something.”

“Hey! Don’t drag me into this!” Reid protested.

Gideon chose that moment to step out of his office. “We have a case! Confrence room, 5 minutes!” He ordered.

Looked like today was going to be a long day.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Scarlet's POV:

It was a long case. We had traveled to St. Louis, thinking that we were only after one serial killer only it came to find out we were after two different serial killers that were competing to outdo each other. It was such an exciting puzzle to solve. But again, I had to keep my excitement to myself as I couldn't truly be myself with these people, even if they were somewhat family in my mind.

I finished typing up my reports and pushed back in my chair, spinning to face Reid and Morgan who were talking quietly with each other.

Then my mind that has been thinking about what Morgan had said a few days ago before we were assigned this case made itself up. I watched as Hotch, Gideon, J.J., and Penelope came down to join us to say goodbye.

They were all leaving when I spoke, grabbing my jacket and throwing it on and also grabbing my purse.

"Wait."

They all turned towards me with slight disappointment in not being able to leave the building yet. I grinned at them as I joined them in the elevator as the doors had just opened up.

"So how would you guys feel about coming over to this weekend? Hotch you could bring Haley and Jack if you would like."

They all exchanged glances and I couldn't help myself in deducing who immediately wanted to say yes and who were thinking about it.

"Why the sudden change?" Reid asked. I raised my eyebrow at him. "Just a few days ago, I doubt you would have invited us over. So what has changed?"

I shrugged. "I've known you guys for a few years now and I doubt you all know me as much as you think."

I saw Penelope open her mouth to recite all she knew about me but I shook my head with a smirk. "Penelope, my address in my file hasn't been changed in four years. So pretty please guys? I want to show you guys my home."

Gideon and Hotch exchanged glances. "If nothing comes up tomorrow, we will come over."

I grinned and walked out of the elevator to my SUV. "Perfect! You'll have to either ride with me or follow me because my address can't be found in the addressbook." I winked at my teammembers who had seen more emotion from me in the past five minutes then I had showed in the years I have worked here. I was ready for them all to see my home. I knew they were going to be surprised by it.

But they couldn't have been more surprised then me when I walked into my house only to find two figures standing in the middle of the foyer.

"Hello, Scarlet. It's about time that you came home."

I froze for a second before closing my eyes in defeat. Of course they found me. After five years, they found me.

"What do you want?" I asked, moving into the kitchen to start some tea.

The two of them followed and sat on the bar stools and watched me as I set tea cups in front of them and brought over milk, sugar, honey, and the already hot water in the tea pot.

We sat in silence for a moment as we all made the tea to our liking.

Finally, the elder of the two spoke while the other just glared at the two of us. "We can't just make drop in?"

I snorted. "Not when you live in the UK and I live in the US. Now tell me, Mycroft, Sherlock, why exactly are the two of you here?"


End file.
